Love Lies With Jealousy
by Nancy Twilight Heart
Summary: Set after the night when Dimitri and Rose are together in Shadow Kiss. The Strigoi haven't attacked just yet and Rose and Dimitri continue training but will some knew company break this couple apart. I suck at summaries but please give this a read! Enjoy
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.

Authors note: Before you start reading, I would like to thank a very special person**. (TRxD)** gave me the idea for this story so I thank (TRxD) for that! Go check out their profile!

_Chapter one  
The Meeting_

I never thought my life would have an absolutely perfect moment; a moment with no fears about my insane past coming back to haunt me or fears about my most definitely insane future. That one perfect moment was here and now. Here I lay on Dimitri's chest listening to his heart beat with his arms wrapped around me. He was playing with my hair and I just closed my eyes and kept listening to the sound that I loved so much. Dimitri was mine and I was his, and that is the way it is always meant to be.

"I love you Roza." He told me. I snuggled closer to him, if that was possible.

"I love you too comrade." He laughed and I smiled. We lay there for a few more moments. I enjoyed every single one of those precious moments. I ran my hand up and down his perfectly muscular chest and inhaled his perfect scent. I was just making sure that I wasn't dreaming. That Dimitri was actually next to me, holding me. I moved my hand to his hand and held it tight. His fingers intertwined with mine. I turned my head and gave him a kiss on his chest and then rolled to look at him. I was facing down onto that flawless face of his. He lifted our hands that were together and kissed my hand. I looked down and smiled at him and he gave me that stunning smile of his.

"We should probably get up before someone finds us." He said and placed another kiss on my hand. Reality had come back thanks to Dimitri. I was trying to forget all that crap about us not being allowed to be together but he was right. If anyone found us, we would both be in trouble. I shook the thoughts of what would happen to Dimitri. I didn't care about myself.

"But I don't want to," I protested. "I want to lay here with you forever." I said leaning down and giving him a kiss. His tongue danced with mine like it has done many times before. God, I loved him. We broke apart and looked at each other again.

"Let's go," He said before gently moving me so he could get up. I stared at him as he walked to the other side of the room where his clothing was. He put on his boxes, sweatpants and tank top before walking to the bathroom. I got up and collected my clothing and got dressed. I turned my head and saw my reflection in the mirror. My hair was completely messed up and all my makeup was smudged. I can't believe Dimitri still thought I was beautiful. I walked into the bathroom where Dimitri was tying his hair up. I put my arms around my hunk and leaned against his back. He laughed and turned around.

"You need to fix yourself up Roza." He said running his fingers through my hair trying to get the knots out. I flinched and he accidently pulled my hair.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"I'm good," I replied. I was good, I mean seriously, I kick Strigoi ass so the pulling of my hair is nothing. Dimitri laughed as if reading my thoughts and he was finally done. I washed my face of all the smudged makeup and then I finally looked reasonable to walk out in public. Dimitri was making the bed and cleaning the room when I walked out. It is very funny watching a Russian hunk clean a room. I laughed at him and helped him out. Once we finished, Dimitri went to the window to see if it was all clear to leave. We had to be quick so no one could see us. At least if we got to the top of the grounds were I saw Dimitri tonight, he could say that I was sleepwalking or make up something crazy like that. He always finds a way. We walked out of the room looking around to see if anyone was there. We started picking up the pace so we could get to the top quicker. I was still in pain but it was okay. I couldn't help but think how suspicious we would look if someone saw the two of us running but there was no one around so all I could do was pray. We reached the top and we were safe.

"You need to walk back to your room now and be careful who you see and what you say." He told me. I nodded. If it was any other time, I would give him a kiss goodbye but I couldn't even though my mouth begged for his.

"I will see you soon." I said to him

"Okay, I love you." He said. Great, those words just made me want to kiss him more.

"I love you too." I said and then walked away before I would be unable to control my feelings and then find myself snogging him to death. I walked into my bedroom quietly, luckily not meeting anyone along the way and lay down in my bed thinking about the best night of my life. Thinking about Dimitri, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

_I kissed him passionately as he started to undress me. I ran my fingers down his top and reached the bottom and then pulled it off with one swift movement. _

"_Little dhampir?" said a voice I knew all too well. I let out an angry sigh and Dimitri looked at me in confusion. Suddenly Dimitri stared fading away._

"_No! No!" I screamed. The room was changing and then I found myself in a forest looking at Adrian. _

"_I really did not need to see that." He said clearly disgusted._

"_Well that's what you get when you interfere with my dreams. Can't you just let me dream peacefully?" I asked._

"_Hang on while I go wash my eyes out with bleach. That was incredibly disturbing."_

"_Your fault," I pressed._

"_I don't think I want to know whether that was just a fantasy or whether you were reliving a memory. Frankly, I'm sure I will be disgusted with either answer." _

"_Oh, what do you want Adrian." I whined. "Please tell me why tonight?"_

"_Because you didn't let me talk to you today when I had something incredibly important to tell you so I thought I'd wait for you to go to sleep." I thought about the many times Adrian stopped me to tell me something but I ignored him and went to find Dimitri. If only I let him speak then, I could be-_

"_Just stop thinking about that! Geez I can hear what you're thinking remember. I am in your head." Adrian said banging his hand against his head trying to get my thoughts out._

"_Heres a solution. Leave and tell me in the morning." _

"_Nup I have to tell you now!" Adrian pressed. I shook my head and started thinking about tonight. The way Dimitri kissed, touched-_

"_Okay I'm going!" Adrian shouted. I grinned at him as he disappeared and Dimitri returned in front of me. _

"_Oh thank God, his gone!" I said. Dimitri looked at me confused. "Never mind, now where were we?" I said with a smile and started kissing him again._

My alarm clock woke me up and usually I would be cursing at it for ruining my perfect dream but my dreams where no longer dreams. They were reality and I didn't really care. I am sure I could convince Dimitri to sneak out tonight. I did the same thing I do every morning before I headed off to training. I put on my training gear, got my training bag and walked outside. Like away Dimitri was there waiting for me...and alone. I looked around to make sure that he was the only one here. Yep, the coast was clear. I walked at a fast pace towards him ready to jump onto him and tackle him to the ground but he stopped me.

"Miss Hathaway you are late," He said in a tough voice. I laughed. He was obviously trying to play games with me. Sure, I'm up for that.

"Sorry comrade." I apologised in a sarcastic voice.

"It's Guardian Belikov to you Miss Hathaway." Whoa, what happened to him? This time he was serious. He shook his head a bit the right where the store room was. Then I heard a noise coming from the store room. I got his drift. There was someone in the room.

"Sorry Guardian Belikov." I said and was so surprised to hear how convincing my voice was. After a moment, a woman walked out of the store room with some training gear. She was about my height and had long blonde hair which was tied up to reveal five _molnija _marks. Geez this girl must be kick ass. The girl had a perfect body and a beautiful face. Her blue eyes were shining so brightly I swear it was bright enough to blind a human. Well not really.

"You must be Rosemarie," she said in a sweet voice.

"Uhm.. . just Rose and yes." I said looking at Dimitri.

"Rose," said Dimitri "This is Lily Hashkov. She is going to be helping out with training from now on."


	2. Chance

**_Chance_**

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" I asked Lily. She nodded in approval and I grabbed Dimitri's hand and yanked him outside. Surprisingly, Dimitri stumbled as I pulled him. I was getting stronger.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked him. "Did you know about this?"

"No, Roza. You know I would have told you if I knew earlier. I only found out when I walked in there and Kirova was standing with her." He answered me. I looked away from Dimitri and then turned to look back inside. She was setting up for today's lesson and didn't seem to mind that we were talking about.

"Why do I need another guardian? I am perfectly fine with you." I said. Dimitri shook his head.

"It's stupid," He said. I looked at him confused. He hesitated for a while which was really starting to piss me off but I didn't say anything. "Kirova thinks that I can't handle you." I looked at him in disbelief. That was stupid.

"What the hell is her bloody problem? How could she even doubt that you-" He cut me off.

"There is more to it," He swallowed hard and closed his eyes. He seemed upset, like he had let me down or something like that. "She thinks that I get distracted when I am around you. She senses that we are becoming close." He sighed. I stood in shock. What made her think that? He never acts any different towards me when we are around other people. I am always Miss Hathaway and he is Guardian Belikov and plus we only just recently did something about our love. He was always saying that we couldn't be together and would stop me before I smothered him in kisses. He was being smart about it until, I guess, he couldn't take it anymore.

"So she knows about us and she sent another guardian so nothing more can happen." I sighed.

"That's where we are lucky." He said. There was a bit more optimism in his voice. "She only thinks that I may develop a 'crush' on you and she wants to stop that before it becomes more and I lose my reputation." Okay, I swear the woman had problems.

"But that's stupid," I protested "You don't hire another freaking guardian to stop a potential crush from happening. That's bloody idiotic of her!" I yelled.

"Roza, I am sure she had another reason for getting Lily to come in such as your attitude not changing since we started training. I guess she waited for me to change you." Yes, that woman _does_ have problems.

"So Lily is some super guardian that will change my attitude?" I asked. No one could change me. It was just impossible and I am sure Dimitri won't stand there and watch some super guardian change his Roza.

"Well, she may only be twenty-one years old but she is really smart and convincing." Dimitri said with a smile.

"What? Wait, hold up. You know her?" I asked him. This was just getting better and better. Oh, my God, she's not an ex of Dimitri's is she? Shit. I stopped Dimitri before he replied. "Why didn't you tell me that she was your ex?" He looked at me puzzled and shocked.

"What? No, I met her a couple of years ago at a guardians meeting in Russia." Of course, Dimitri knows everyone. "She's a nice person and we became friends but never anything more Roza. Don't worry I am always going to be yours. Always." He assured me. He moved his hand to touch me but realised that Lily was inside waiting for us. He sighed and moved his hand to his other arm and scratched it to disguise his move.

"What about us? Training is our time." I asked him. He couldn't expect me to give up our precious time together, alone.

"We will figure something out but in the meantime, try and get along with her. She's similar to you in many ways. You two should get along very well." Yeah right. There was no way but I just nodded and then we both turned around and went back inside. Lily got up from where she was sitting and came towards us.

"Listen, I didn't come here to become enemies with my trainee. So can you give me a chance rather than taking one look at me and then hating me?" she asked me. It was hard to say yes but I did for Dimitri. I nodded and smiled at her. Dimitri started laughing and we both turned to look at him.

"Well doesn't this seem very familiar?" He said to Lily. She laughed and blushed. I looked at him puzzled and mouthed the word 'what' to him. "When Lily first met me, she hated me. She thought I was an arrogant hot prick, if I remember the words properly. "I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, you walked into the room like you owned the place and you seemed pretty arrogant." She admitted.

"It's called confidence. Anyway, I didn't want to make enemies with her so I talked to her and here we are." I guess she was a bit like me in that area. I too thought Dimitri was a hot prick the first time I met him when he brought me and Lissa back to the Academy. But that still wasn't enough to convince me.

"Okay, shall we get started?" She said. I smiled and tied my hair up. Dimitri gave me a reassuring wink and followed Lily to the training gear.

Training went better than expected. There was only two times that made me want to kick her ass and the rest of the time she was actually really nice. But even though it wasn't that bad, I started to miss my Dimitri time. The one time we could be together and no one would know about it. Lily was quick to leave training when our time was up allowing Dimitri and I to sneak in a kiss before I left. It was a cold night at St Vladimir's Academy but the cold never really bothered me. It felt refreshing after training.

Like always, Dimitri was on my mind. Scenes from yesterday played around in my head which instantly made me feel happier.

"Little Dhampir!" Adrian called after me once again making the images fade away. I turned around to look at him. I could smell that sent of vodka and cigarettes that always followed Adrian. "How did your training with Guardian Hashkov go?" he asked.

"Where you spying on me or using spirit to somehow go in my brain when I am awake?" I asked. He laughed but shook his head.

"Well if you let me talk to you yesterday, then I could have warned you and I think the training could have gone better than I assume it went." He said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"How the hell did you know?" I asked.

"I heard Kirova discussing it with other guardians yesterday morning and then I came to find you and you were all like 'No Adrian! Not now!'." He said the last bit in a terrible Rose Hathaway voice.

"I don't talk like that." I protested.

"Whatever, anyway, maybe this thing with Lily will be a lesson for you so you will listen to me next time." He smirked. I rolled my eyes. "No can I get a hug before you turn around and prance of to your room where you will continue thinking about Belikov?" he asked.

"Bye, Adrian." I said before turning around and walking away.

"I'll see you tonight then," He called after me. "Don't dream about Belikov this time!" was the last thing I heard from him.

* * *

Hey everyone,

I am extermly sorry that the chapter is very short. I do apologise very much but I promise I will try and make the next ones longer because they will have more action in them anyway so stay tuned. Also, I know a lot of you dont like Lily but please give her a chance like Rose did in this chapter. (That is actually pretty funny. Its like your all Rose and I'm Dimitri asking for you to give her a chance. Or maybe not that funny, anyway.)

So yeah, oh and please please please review and tell me what you think. Also I would love to her what you think will happen next. That would be awesome so please, like really please review!

Thank you to my readers! Sending my love!

Keep reading

-x-Nancy-x-

P.S Feel free to send me a PM whenever regarding anything at all!


	3. With Love

_I was running as fast as I could through the lushes green forest of an unknown place. My hair was blowing with the wind, the sun had gone to sleep and everything was so peaceful accept for the fact that something was wrong. Something had terrified me so much that I was running to escape to somewhere, anywhere. Tears were streaming down my face as I observed my surroundings to find somewhere to hide. I didn't know who or what I was running from but I knew I had to hide in a bloody good place. Nothing seemed real anymore. Everything had changed. My perfect life had been ruined. My perfect love had been lost. My love lost? I stopped running and stood on the in the middle of the forest panting and trying to catch my breath. Was it safe to stop running? I needed to run but I couldn't seem to make my legs move in the direction of safety. Instead, I turned around and started running back the way I had come. My love, my love I thought over and over again. I ran faster towards the building which I soon recognized to be St. Vladimir's but no matter how fast I ran towards the building, it didn't seem to be getting any closer. Why was I running? Then I heard him. His evil laugh, his incredible voice that made me go weak in the knees.  
"Turn around Roza," he said. A smile crept onto my face and even though my body was telling me to run, my heart had other plans. I turned around to see my Dimitri instead I saw a monster. His face pale as snow, his eyes red as blood and the fangs of vampire hung out of his mouth.  
"It's your turn." He said before attacking my neck as I screamed with terror._

I woke up screaming and sweating like hell. Lissa was next to me right away trying to calm me down.  
"It was just a dream. You're safe now." She said in a soothing voice but it didn't seem to calm me. I couldn't shake the image of Dimitri as a Strigoi out of my head. Something so horrid, I knew I would be having nightmares for nights to come. I turned to look at Lissa who had pulled me into a warm embrace and was stroking my arm.

"No!" I yelled. "I have to go! Let me go!" I shook her away from me. She fell onto the floor and yelped in pain on impact. I suddenly realized what I had done and quickly went to her and helped her. "Oh, shit Lissa. I am so sorry!" I said.

"I am fine. It was just a dream. You're safe, okay?" she said to me again.

"It's not me I'm worried about Lissa." There where many times that I wished Lissa knew everything about me and Dimitri, this was one of them. I have to go see Dimitri but I seriously have no idea what I excuse I could give Lissa.

"Listen, I need to go. I will be right back just don't stay up and wait for me." I told her.

"How can I go to sleep when you wake up from a terrible nightmare and then you prance off somewhere? I have no idea where you are going and what you are up to. Rose, I'm going to be worried sick. You need to talk to me and tell me what's going on with you lately. Trust me, it will a lot easier if I just knew what is going in your life Rose. Please, let me help!" she pleaded. It was times like these when I just wanted to tell her everything and maybe tonight, the best thing I could do is tell her. I opened my mouth to speak but then closed it and got up.

"Don't worry about me and like I said, don't wait for me." I told her and then left the room.

I was running again, quickly and silently although this time I was awake and hoping no love stealing Strigoi would pop out on me. Even though I know it's practically impossible for a Strigoi to enter the Academy, for the first time in a long time, I was scared. I finally reached Dimitri's door and started banging the hell out of it. There was no answer. I banged even harder waiting for Dimitri to open. I heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door and then Dimitri finally opened the bloody door and I saw him. My Dimitri was still a Dhampir and half naked. He was wearing a pair of boxers and no top exposing his perfectly muscular chest.

"Rose?" he whispered. I turned my head to check if the coast was clear before pouncing on him and pressing my lips against his. Without breaking our kiss, he kicked the door closed and pressed me against the door. The heat of our kiss was incredible and the passion was intense. Oh, those kisses that where sent from above. That's if these kind of things where actually sent from heaven. We broke apart and stared at each other for a moment. I looked at his beautiful eyes of his and that olive skin that was just flawless. None of that Strigoi crap.

"You're beautiful." He said to me with a smile on his face. "Did anyone see you come here?" he asked.

"Hopefully not, I just needed to see you. I had a crap dream and I had to make sure that you were okay and-" he cut me off with a kiss which I didn't mind him doing. His kiss was powerful but so gentle that I could feel how true his love to me was. He pulled me away from the door and walked towards his bed. He put me on his bed and broke our kiss which was definitely the worst part of kissing.

"You have no idea how pissed off I am about Lily being here. She bloody took away our alone training sessions. Bitch," I told Dimitri.

"I can imagine you're as pissed off as I am. Your not the only one who looked forward to be alone together but Lily really is a nice person Rose-"

"Yeah, give her a chance, I know Dimitri. It's just, before I could be with you and now," I hesitated. "I can't keep sneaking off every night. Sooner or later someone is going to see us and get suspicious. This is dangerous." Dimitri laughed.

"Since when have you been the protective and responsible one? Where is the real Rose Hathaway, you know, the crazy, spontaneous and out of control one who didn't care what anyone thought? The Roza I fell in love with?" Those final words always made me tingle with joy. I loved when he told me he loved me. It meant so much to me. A smile found my face and suddenly I started laughing. What had happen to me? I had changed into this protective freak that was too scared to sneak out and meet up with her sexy Russian boyfriend. Give me a break.

"You're right." I said to him.

"And you're right too." He said to me. "What are we going to do?"

"Dimitri I don't want to talk about that now. Just kiss me and take over me."

"But Rose, when are we going to talk about it? There won't be a moment to talk about this tomorrow and you'll just have to sneak out again and I doubt we will sit down and talk."

"You're right." was all I said before I kissed him. Sure he was right but he didn't have to win.

The night was wonderful, of course. I lay on Dimitri chest like I had done only a couple of nights ago. I leaned over to look at the time.

"Shit!" I screamed. "I got to go." I said in a panic as I got out of the bed. I gathered all me stuff and leaned back to kiss my man before once again running to my room. I knew Lissa would be up waiting for me. There was no way I would be able to explain what I was doing for three hours. Classes would start in two and a half hours and Lissa, and not to mention half of the student body would be up getting ready for the night. I was so lucky to not bump into anyone on my way back. Once I reached the door I took a deep breath in and walked in. To my surprise, Lissa was sleeping. I sighed from relief and crept into my bed.  
It wasn't more than fifteen minutes later when Lissa's alarm went off and she got out of bed. I stopped pretending to be sleeping and 'woke up'.

"I didn't wait for you like you said. How long where you out for?" she asked.

"I was only gone for half an hour Lissa," I lied. "I had to go check something."

"What?" she asked curious to know what I had done. I hesitated trying to think of something when she saved me from making a fool of myself.

"You know what? Just forget it. I am your best friend and you can tell me anything whenever you are ready. Now move and get ready." It wasn't right lying to her but I had no choice. "Oh, Happy Birthday," She said giving me a hug. Crap, I had completely forgotten all about that. Eighteen. I was officially eighteen.

"Thank you," I said to her. "I actually completely forgot. I guess I had too much on my mind."

"Well I didn't." She had handing me a present. I opened the box to reveal a photo frame with no picture. "It's for you to put your favorite picture in it and it doesn't have to be a picture of me if you're worried about that." She gave me a smile and I just nodded.

"You truly are the best friend ever." I said giving her a hug. "I don't deserve you."

"Don't be stupid. Now get ready." Little did she know that it was true and I really didn't deserve her as a best friend. Even though it was my birthday, I still had to attend my classes and training.

"Oh, and Rose," Lissa said before she went into the bathroom "I don't know what you have against Guardian Hashkov or what she had done to you but just give her a chance. I know you two will get along." Jesus Christ, first Dimitri and then Lissa. Of course, Dimitri must have told her to talk to me. I sighed in frustration. I had Russian 2 first period and then Moroi Culture 4 which I really didn't feel like sitting through another lesson of that annoying subject. I received many birthday wishes from people I didn't nor cared about but smiled and accepted them.

"Watch it," I snapped at Jesse who had walked straight into me. I walked straight into Russian 2 and threw my books on the table right at the back. I crossed my arms and waited for Mr. Nagy to get his ass to class.

"So Rose, what did you get for your birthday?" Mia turned around in her chair and asked me. Things had changed since her mother died but I still found in weird that she was nice to me.

"A photo frame from Lissa so far."

"Sorry I am late class," said an extremely familiar and sexy voice from the doorway. No way! Dimitri made his way to the desk at the corner of the gloomy classroom. My eyes didn't leave his face as he sat down at the desk. I shook my head and smiled. Of course, if Dimitri was going to be a substitute it would be for Russian and only Russian.

"This is my first time I've had to sub for anyone or taken a class at all so this should be-" his expression changed when his eyes found mine. He had noticed me. Lovely! He will actually make learning Russian so much more interesting. I will go to Kirova after this lesson and convince her to make Dimitri my permanent Russian teacher. Russian would definitely be the best lesson.

"Hello comrade." I said to him. The class filled with laughter. Dimitri smiled.

"Rose." He responded still with a smile on his face. What? No happy birthday? "Okay, so let's just get straight to the point. We will do the work Mr. Nagy left you to do and when you are done you are free to do whatever you want." The classed filled with yes and nods from the students. Dimitri forgot my birthday? Okay, so I have never cared if people forgot my birthday and hey, I forgot I was officially an adult today but seriously, this is the love of my life we are talking about. How could he forget about me? I slumped in my chair and started on the worksheet that was left for us. He sat at the desk and started reading one of his old western books. I laughed causing everyone to turn and look at me.

"Don't worry." I said turning back and staring at my sheet. Half an hour later, the class had finished and most of us them were engaged in their own person conversation. I got up and made my way towards Dimitri. There was no way I was letting him get away without saying happy birthday.

"Forgetting something?" I asked. He finished the line he was reading and then put the book down.

"Is there a problem?" He asked in a serious voice and then giving me a wink.

"Yes there is, comrade. See, it's my birthday today and someone very important to me hasn't said happy birthday, so I was just wondering what I should do to let them no that I know that they forgot?" I said in a low voice so no one could hear over the loud noise coming from everyone.

"Do you honestly think I forgot?" he said looking at me in the eyes. Those sexy eyes.

"Well I don't know. You tell me?"

"I didn't know I would see you today and I didn't want to wish you happy birthday in front of the class." I got his drift.

"No one is going to think it's suspicious for a teacher so say happy birthday to a student. If anything people would think its sus for me to be talking to you right now."

"I don't want to loose you." He said in a whisper. My heart skipped a beat. He picked up his book and continued reading. I turned around and sat down at my table. The day went extremely fast to my surprise. Eighth period Advanced Calculus was a drag and incredibly boring until I was pulled into Lissa's head without warning.

"Do you think Rose will like it?" Lissa asked a blonde standing next to her. Shit, Lily. Lissa gazed at the freshly decorated room. She had hired the Auditorium to, I assume, set up a surprise party for me.

"Oh yeah. It's not too beautiful yet nothing daggy." Lily said. "What do you think Dimitri?" Lissa's head turned to look at my man.

"Definitely, she'll love it."

"If it wasn't for your help Guardian Hashkov, the room wouldn't look this good."

"During the first lesson I figured that she was a lot like me so I guess I just put myself in it." She joked._ What? No one is like me. _

"No one can be like Rose but you guys have things in common." Dimitri said._ Ha, thank you. Take that!_

"Anyway, I'll drag Rose down here in three hours so you guys have to tie up the loose ends and then call in the guests and hopefully, if everything goes to plan, she won't know a thing." _Kind of spoiled it for you Liss but don't worry, ill act surprised._

I got myself out of there before anything else was spoiled. Possible another present? So Lissa and Lily are friends and seem to get along really well. Of course Dimitri would have something to do with them meeting and organizing my party together seeing as though she has only been here for two days. I don't think I will ever be able to decode his mind but that's what I like about him. He will always be a mystery to me. My mystery.

* * *

Hey all,

I am so extremely sorry it has taken a while to write this chapter. School has started once again and I have just been busy but never fear, next chapter including Rose's surprise birthday party and an extremely beautiful and romantic present from Dimitri will be up by Monday 15th of this month so stay tuned!

Now I realized that Rose turned 18 after the attack so I thought I had better put her birthday in here. Please review and tell me what you think of this story! I love hearing from you guys so please review!

Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, its means a lot!

-x-Nancy-x-

:)


	4. A Gift From My Love

_**Chapter 4**_  
_**A gift from my love.**_

"Surprise!" yelled the whole bloody student body. I wonder how much Lissa paid them to act all joyful and actually turn up. I smiled and acted surprised which seemed to work because everyone seemed to think I was truly surprised, except that hunk standing in the corner. He just looked at me, completely unconvinced that I was surprised. He was smart and somehow knew everything and everyone. I gave Lissa a hug and then returned Lily's how was full of joy for whatever reason. The only person I wanted to hug was Dimitri and I think we would be able to pull it off without anyone really thinking it would be suspicious or a mentor to give their student a birthday hug.

"Do you like it Rose?" Lissa asked. The room was decorated beautifully with the best kind of music playing and a killer disco ball.

"Of course I do, Thank you." I said. I knew Lily had helped a lot with the room and a thank you would be appropriate but did I have too? "Um... thank you Lily." I painfully said.

"You're welcome." I nodded and then made my way to Dimitri.

"Hey you," I whispered at him.

"Happy birthday," He said giving me a little pat on the shoulder and then a wink. Great, I don't get hug but whatever.

"Thanks Dimitri." I noticed the table of presents on the side of the room. Wow, it was actually pretty full. Lissa must have pissed off a lot of people by telling them they had to spend their money on me. Most of them were probably make-up and perfume. "So, your present is over there I'm guessing. Hopefully you would have got me something decent." I smiled at him.

"We are spending too much time together." I looked at him. "I am going to turn in but enjoy yourself, will you?" Was he for real? I gave him a dirty look as he started to walk but stopped before he got past me. "Meet me at my room after the party. I'll be waiting, and so will your present." He shouldn't have said that because now I won't enjoy myself at all. I will be looking at the time until I could leave. It was going to be a long night.

"Who invited dumb and dumber?" I asked Lissa and referring to Ralf and Jesse obviously.

"I had to Rose. I invited everyone and not inviting them would be rude even though they don't deserve to be eating our food." They waved at us after noticing that we were talking about them.

"Hey Rose, how about a birthday kiss ay?" asked Jesse. I shook my head.

"Jesse, you're not even lucky enough to get that in your dreams." I threw at him. The night was full of dancing and laugher and of course a birthday cake. Lissa was taking photos and videos throughout the night which are probably going to come back and haunt me one day. I looked at the clock. Three hours to go.

"Well, if you ask me, I think Stan is one of the hottest guardians out there and trust me there are many to compete with." I had completely blacked out of the conversation and I didn't even know who said that. I was standing with Lissa and Lily and when Lissa replied, I figured Lily was the one behind that disgusting comment.

"Are you kidding?" Lissa replied. "Erk, no way in hell!"

"Why are we talking about our teachers?" I asked rudely. Lily looked at me and smiled.

"We are trying to have fun and it not necessarily teachers Rose. Its boys in general but me being a guardian myself, well I see a lot of pretty impressive guys out there." Lissa laughed and I did too but because of how stupid she was.

"What are your thoughts Lissa?" she asked. Lissa turned and then pointed at Christian.

"That guy right over there," she said. I rolled my eyes and to my surprise so did Lily.

"Ah, this is no fun with someone who already has a boyfriend. Of course they are going to think they are the hottest thing alive. Love does that to you. Ever heard of love is blind?" she said and then turned to me "How about you Rose? Who is the hottest?"

"You have got to be kidding me right?"

"Oh come on. I'm trying to be nice so we can have a good relationship, the least you can do is help me." She snapped. Wow, never expected that to come out of that pretty mouth of hers. I sighed too lazy to come up with a comeback.

"I don't know." I simply replied.

"I think I know who you fancy." She said to me with a smiled. I looked at her.

"You don't know me well enough to know anything about me so don't go thinking that you know me."

"I saw you at training. The way you look at Belikov." My eyes widened as my mouth dropped. This can't be happening. Lissa looked at me with a puzzled face. That fucking bitch better shut her mouth.  
"Hey, don't get mad. I don't blame you. He is amaz- Rose?" I blacked out. Horror rose to my face as the ghosts returned. My head was pounding hard and I just fell into darkness. What's new?

I woke up on the floor to the sight of Lily and Lissa looking down at me. My vision cleared and everything seemed to be back to normal. I tried to get up but was stopped by Lily.

"Uh ah, don't get up just yet. Let me just make sure you are fine."

"I am just let me get up. I just had too much of something or maybe had a spiked drink, I am fine." I lied. She looked at me unsure about my decision but helped me back on my feet.

"Rose, are you sure you are fine?" Lissa asked. I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry." I said as I walked towards the drinks and got myself a glass of water. Everyone was staring at me but I just ignored them. Even though I felt fine now, the whole fainting incident was a perfect excuse to leave earlier and go see Dimitri. I smiled to myself and walked to Lissa.

"Liss, thank you for this great party but I'll go and rest just in case."

"Yes, definitely go." She said and then started pushing me out the door. I turned around to everyone.

"Please continue partying. You don't get many night when you are allowed to party and stay up late. Just continue and thank you." I said.

"Alright Rose, move it." Lissa pushed even harder.

"That goes for you too. Continue to enjoy yourself and don't feel that you need to come early to bed for me okay? I will be fine."

"Yeah okay, go!" She pushed and then closed the door on me. I smiled and then made my way to Dimitri's room. I was being cautious like always until I finally made it to his room. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what was probably going to be a couple of hours of heavy kissing and love. Hell yes! I knocked on the door and Dimitri answered straight away.

"You're early, actually really early. Are you okay?" I wasn't about to tell him about the ghost and shit right now.

"Yeah I am fine. I just couldn't wait any longer so I told Liss that I was tied. Oh and heads up, Lily knows that I 'fancy' you." He laughed.

"She won't do anything. She is probably one of the people who would actually keep it a secret if she found out."

"Well she isn't going to find out. I don't trust her. There is something about her that makes me feel uncomfortable. Almost as uncomfortable as taking to you about this outside of your room when at any moment, someone can see us."

"Oh right," he said pulling me in and closing the door behind him.

"Birthday kiss?" I asked. He smiled and leaned in closer to me. His arms wrapped around my body and pulled me closer to his. I wrapped my arms around his chest and pulled him even closer still kissing him. He slowly closed his mouth and ended our kiss and then picked me up and laughed as he took me towards his bed. He untied my hair and let it flop down. I shook it out and he ran his fingers through it slowly, his eyes following his hand as it went through my hair. I lifted my hand up and caught his and pulled it to my face. I rested my head on his hand and closed my eyes. He moved his fingers along my cheek and then touched my mouth and pulled our hand down to make way for another passionate and wonderful kiss that always sends me into a trance. When we broke I put my head on his chest and heard his heart beating and once again, I closed my eyes. He sighed which caused me to look at him, worried.

"I need to tell you something." He said. He looked sadden by something.

"What's wrong?"I asked.

"Lately, I have been having these dreams of terrible, terrible things and I am behind it all. Many deaths that would be caused by me and I would be around evil all the time." I remembered my dream of Dimitri as a Strigoi. This couldn't mean anything. I was just a coincidence, right?

"I dreamt of you as Strigoi." I unconsciously blurted out which I regret. He was silent for while. I didn't say anything, mostly because I didn't know what I could say.

"I was worried," he said. "that it meant something and then I told myself that I was being stupid but Rose, you have links to the other side. What if this means that my time is coming? What about my fortune, I will lose what I value most?" I shook my head.

"Dimitri please, don't think like that. It's nothing I promise," I gave him a strong and powerful kiss and then hugged him so tightly. "You're not going anywhere. I won't let you leave." I promised him. He sighed again and then smiled.

"You're right. I'm a big doof." He said.

"No, you're not. You are my big doof."

'How about I go get your present?" He asked. I nodded and crossed my legs on the bed as he went to one of his draws. He turned and looked at me with his hands buried in his clothes. "Close your eyes and put your hands out." I did as he asked but as I felt him get closer, I opened my eyes. "Now how did I know that was going to happen?" He had hidden the present in his pocket. Smart one. I laughed and then closed my eyes again. I felt something small and square being placed on my hand and then I realised what is what. Oh shit, no, not a proposal.

"Open." He said and I did. In my hand was a ring box. I sighed. How could he do this to me? "Before you worry, I am not proposing okay?" I let out a sigh of relief and then he opened the box. There was a ring in it though. It was a gold ring with a large ruby and diamonds around it. It was beautiful. "This ring... it's... it's a ring that I will make you a promise on." I looked at him. "Rose, you know we won't always be able to be together. Whether we want it or not, soon we will split because of Lissa or if something happens to us so I am giving you this with a promise. A promise that no matter what happens, I will always love you." Tears started rolling down my face as he took the ring out of the box and put it on my right third finger. "Happy Birthday," He said. I was left speechless and kissed him and this time, I wasn't going to let him go.

An hour later I forced myself out of his bed and got myself ready. We didn't have sex at all. Tonight was a night of lying together and holding each other until I had to leave. I tied my hair back up in a pony tail, kissed him goodbye and then made my way back to my room where I would instantly pretend to be sleeping. I got to my room and quickly changed into my most unattractive sleepwear and snuggled into bed. It wasn't as comfortable as Dimitri's bed. Of course he had a double bed and I had the most uncomfortable single bed possible. Plus I had no one to rest my head on. I closed my eyes and pretended to be sleeping until I actually did fall into sleep.

"_Where the hell were you tonight? You missed an awesome party!" I said to Adrian. We were in a brown coloured room this time. Pretty plain, he probably didn't have the emery or something._

"_Yeah, I heard it was so awesome that you couldn't bare it and fainted." He smiled._

"_That was nothing."_

"_Yep, just I sign of weakness if you ask me."_

"_Weak?" I snorted. "I could take you down now! I don't have these marks on my neck for nothing." I pointed at my molnija marks. "But anyway, where were you?"_

"_Kirova made me hang out with a bunch of freaks again." He sighed. "Sorry I missed it. Happy birthday." He said leaning in to give me a hug._

"_Thanks Adrian. We need to catch up outside of my dreams okay?"_

"_Yeah I know, but you are always too busy or pissed off." He laughed. I glared at him but it was true through. I'll give him that. "How is Lily going? Was she there tonight?"_

"_Oh yeah, making us talk about who we thought was the hottest guy out there. Then I was being a bitch and she snapped at me."_

"_Oh no," Adrian said sarcastically. "She didn't dare snap at Rosemarie Hathaway. Geez, I should have been there to see the fight." I looked at him._

"_There was no fight. I backed off actually." _

"_Wow, seriously?" Adrian said trying not to laugh. _

"_Yeah seriously. I just couldn't be bothered." I lied. I don't know what stopped me. He burst out laughing._

"_Alright Adrian, move your arse and get out of my dreams!" _

"_No you can't make me. Besides I am having fun laughing at you." He wasn't going to leave. Luckily I know how to get what I want. The room started turning and small figured appeared which then formed Dimitri's bedroom and Dimitri lying topless on the bed._

"_Fuck!" Adrian yelled. "Stop doing that." I laughed as he faded away. It works every time._

_

* * *

  
_

Authors note:

Hey Everyone!

I am so incredibly sorry that this is so overdue. I was thinking about it tonight and I woke up and started writing this.

Please please please please please please please please please review my story just to let me know that you have read it and if you like it.  
I am currently on school holidays which means two glorious weeks of writing so I am hoping to get the next few chapters up soon.

Thank you for your support and words of kindness. It means a lot.

Keep reading!

-x-Nancy-x-

P.S: Tell your friends and get them to read my stories too!


End file.
